Everything Is Perfect
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Everything was – is – perfect. The younger sitting peacefully on his lap, their arms around each other. The night sky filled with lights illuminating their figure. Everything is perfect…just as it should be…


Everything Is Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis although sometimes I wish I did. The anime belongs to its rightful owner while the idea for the fanfic belongs to me.

Sequel to 'A Locket to Remember You…' There is going to be an OC in here unlike the last three. This is because I needed someone to be in here but none of the original canon characters seemed to fit. Just to make sure it doesn't seem like a one-time thing, I'll probably use the OC in these oneshots only. Please review and tell me what you think of the OC.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mitsu! Let's go over there!" a small emerald-haired boy with golden cat-like eyes called out pointing to another booth while holding onto his fiancé's hands as they ran throughout the park.<p>

"Alright Ryoma," the one named Mitsu called trying not to trip as the boy he called his fiancé pulled him along through the park which were this year's festival grounds. The boy had brown hair along with hazel eyes that were sometimes hidden behind his glasses.

Meet Echizen Ryoma and Tezuka Kunimitsu, the freshmen prodigy of Seigaku's tennis team and the captain of the team respectively. The two were on another date as it was summer vacation.

The two were at the local summer festival in the park for their date. Ryoma wore a silver yukata with a koi fish pattern and a dark blue obi tying it off at his waist. Tezuka was wearing a blue yukata with a leaf pattern and a dark green obi tying it at the waist. The two were in the yukatas as the festival was somewhat traditional. They both wore the lockets that Ryoma had made for them on their necks with their engagement rings shining proudly on their left ring fingers.

"So what booth are we heading to now?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma looked around for the next booth they were going to go to. As it was Tezuka's idea to go to the festival in the first place, Ryoma was going to choose what they were going to do there.

Ryoma gave a small frown, which looked like a small cute pout to Tezuka, and continued looking throughout the park for a particular booth. Once he found it, his eyes lit up, and he started walking dragging Tezuka gently by the wrist over to the booth. "This one," Ryoma said pointing at the booth once they reached it.

Tezuka looked amused at the booth they had just stopped at. It was a fish catching booth where people would try to catch goldfish with a paper net. "Alright Ryoma," he said already kneeling down by the tank and paying for a turn.

Ryoma watched as his fiancé concentrated on the tank with all the fish inside. He gave a small smile at Tezuka as the older boy suddenly swiped his arm across the tank and dropped whatever he got into a bag he got from the booth owner.

The owner and some nearby people were surprised when Tezuka had dropped his catch into the bag. In the bag were two fish swimming around energetically. As Tezuka and Ryoma left with the prize in Ryoma's arms, the owner checked the paper net and made sure that it wasn't deficient along with the other nets that people weren't using.

"What's next Ryoma?" Tezuka asked the younger boy as Ryoma just stared at the small fish in the bag that boy was carrying.

"You choose this time," Ryoma said looking up from the fish and at his beloved. "I've already chosen one booth, so you choose one now."

Tezuka chuckled at Ryoma's reason and lightly placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before looking around. "How about there?" he said pointing to a portrait booth. There wasn't a long line at the booth and the owner looked a bit bored.

"Okay," Ryoma said happily dragging his fiancé over to the booth.

"Hello," the owner said getting a good look over the two. Now that Ryoma and Tezuka had a good look at the owner, they could tell the owner was female thanks to the long brown hair with blonde streaks underneath the hood she was wearing along with the cherry pink sakura kimono she was wearing underneath the red cloak she wore to protect herself from the cold. "Would you two like a portrait together?"

The two nodded before they took a seat in front of her while putting the fish down gently on a small table at the booth for people to put their stuff on when they were sitting down to take a portrait.

The girl took a seat at her drawing board and looked over it to look at the two. "Okay, no," she said narrowing her eyes at the two. When she got confused looks, she laughed before saying, "It's obvious that you two are a couple with the way you are acting. Now then, let's get something more…cute!" she yelled out happily.

"How do you want us to pose then?" Tezuka asked as he stared at the girl with a stoic expression on his face like always.

"Alright then," she said putting her hands in front of her like she was taking an imaginary photo. "Alright first, the ravenette," she said obviously referring to Ryoma. "First of all, sit in the brunette's lap," she ordered before watching as Ryoma sat in Tezuka's lap with his legs dangling off one side. "Perfect!" Doing the whole picture thing with her hands again, she smiled before saying, "Alright you brunette-"

"We have names you know," Ryoma interrupted irritated by the names.

"You never gave them to me," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Echizen Ryoma (A/N: I am putting last name first and then the first name for this fiction)," Ryoma said bluntly just to get the name calling over with.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Tezuka followed to be polite to the girl.

"My name is Hanako Malaya," she said with a smile on her face. "Just a teenager with a passion for painting," she explained holding up the clean paint brush in her hands. "Alright then Tezuka. Put your arms around Echizen's waist would you?" she asked.

Tezuka did so, but noticed as Hanako shook her head. "What's wrong?" he asked politely and watched as Hanako walked over to the two of them and grabbed Tezuka's arms. He was about to ask what she was doing until she put them in a position where one of his arms was practically hugging Ryoma's stomach with the other one touching Ryoma's dangling legs.

"That's better," she asked stepping back to take a look. Now with the arms like that, it looked a bit more intimate between the two. "Alright Echizen, put your arms around or on Tezuka for me please."

Ryoma did so and also got a shake of Hanako's head. She walked back over to the two of them and grabbed Ryoma's arms this time. She wrapped his inside arm around Tezuka's waist while putting his outside hand on Tezuka's own hand on the younger boy's legs.

"There we go," she said stepping back again. "Now Echizen, tilt your head to lie on Tezuka's chest." When he did so, she ordered, "Tezuka tilt your head to lie against Echizen's head." She watched as they did so and yelled out, "Perfect!" She went back to her drawing board and moved around to get a better view of them. She was in a position where she was diagonal to them but saw everything, the hands, the heads, the arm positions. "Perfect~," she squealed out starting to draw.

An hour passed before the girl was finally done. Walking up to the two of them, she handed them each one piece of square paper, probably around twenty inches on each side. "Here you two go. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make two, one for each of you," she said.

The two looked at the pictures and then compared them and were surprised to see that they were exactly the same except for the sky where the lighting was different. The two were more surprised about how she was able to get the small blush on their cheeks even though it was barely visible. "How much do we owe you?" Tezuka asked politely.

Hanako hummed before she said, "I guess five dollars each would be fine," she shrugged as this was her first time selling portraits at the festival. "Truthfully, you two are the first ones to go to my booth considering I'm not that well known."

Tezuka and Ryoma looked at each other before they each pulled out a ten and gave it to her saying, "Thanks for the portraits. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes I do," she said taking it out of her pocket. "Why?" she asked.

"We'll give you our numbers," they said taking the phone and putting their numbers in.

"Let me have yours then," she said. As soon as the two brought out their own cell phones, she took them and plugged in her own number. "Just call me when you need a portrait done you two," she called out before a look of realization dawned on her face. She ran back to her booth and grabbed a few things before going back to the two boys. She held out the items and said, "These are on the house. Don't want the portraits to get ruined right?"

She handed them what looked like a large scrapbook large enough to fit the portraits as well as a plastic cover for the scrapbook and a bag to carry it around. She carefully took the portraits she made and slid them into an empty page in the scrapbook and put the two items in the bag.

"Thank you very much," the two said politely before Ryoma got the two goldfish and walked away from the girl who was smiling and waving at them before going back to run her booth.

"Well that was nice of her," Ryoma commented bluntly looking in the bag with the scrapbooks.

"I think we'll be able to count on her for school portraits and team portraits," Tezuka commented also staring inside the bag.

"What did you think of the position she had us in?" Ryoma asked suddenly changing the topic.

Tezuka blushed as he remembered and said, "It was very…relaxing and serene."

"I thought so too," Ryoma said with a small blush on his cheeks. Tezuka had the bag with the scrapbooks in his right hand while Ryoma had the fish in his left with the other hand linking with the other's free hand. "Let's go get something to eat," he said already dragging Tezuka to a few of the food booths and getting something to eat. It was nearly time for the main event of the festival as it was also a first for the festival.

"Why don't we go up somewhere higher for the main event?" Tezuka suggested after the two had their fill of food. Seeing Ryoma nod, he grabbed the two bags and led Ryoma up to a nearby hill that had a view over the festival grounds and up at the sky.

"Mitsu?" Ryoma questioned getting Tezuka to look at him. "Do you think we could sit in the same position Hanako had us in for the portrait?" he asked the blush back on his cheeks.

Tezuka gave one of his rare smiles at the boy and sat down against a tree with his legs outstretched and patting them signaling Ryoma that it was okay to do so.

With a small smile adorning his face, Ryoma sat on Tezuka's lap and wrapped his arms around Tezuka as the other did the same to him.

The two looked up at the sky and stayed in their relaxed position and just stared up at the star-filled sky. Glancing toward each other, they caught each other's gazes as another smile lit their faces.

Each leaned forward and their lips were centimeters apart before they were finally sealed together as a blast of light filled the sky. The light illuminated their figures and captured the perfect moment. They were the only ones on the empty hill, besides the tree that the two were leaning on, and it made the moment one of the most serene moments between the two.

"Love you Kunimitsu," Ryoma said breaking away from the kiss and laying his head on Tezuka's chest.

"Love you too Ryoma," Tezuka said tightening the grip he had around Ryoma's stomach.

The two both looked up at the fireworks and watched one particular one light up in the sky. They each smiled as they saw the red firework form into a heart before being followed by a pair of intertwined rings. "Everything is perfect," they both whispered to each other as they shared one more gentle kiss under the firework-lit night sky.


End file.
